Unexpected
by Banana Kisses
Summary: Brooklyn Hayes thought she got away. She thought that she had managed to Orange County Day, her mother, Sage, Savannah and all her other burdens. She thought that she and her daughter were safe... until a certain someone pops up in her life... again...


**Chapter 1**

_I looked at the pregnancy test in shock. No way. It can't be. I used the second test, just to be sure. It came back positive as well. I'm pregnant. I can't believe it. Worst of all, it's his. He broke up with me. He hates me. There's no way he'll want it. And my mom? How the hell am I supposed to tell her? If she finds out, not only will she sue the Bonds for all they've got, but she'll also make me abort it. After everything Sage's mother has done for me, I can't let anything like that happen to her. She was more of a mother to me than my own mother will ever be. She has done nothing wrong. I was the stupid one. I'm the one who decided to sleep with him, not her. And the abortion? Yeah. There is no way way in hell I'm doing that. He probably wouldn't want it, but I do. I have to make sure my mom never finds out..._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

-"Ugh..."

-"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Can we please go the park? I really want to ride the magic sea horses!"

I opened my eyes to see my beautiful daughter jumping all over my bed. It was truly a sight to see, let me tell you.

-"Kiara, please calm down. We'll go to the park as soon as mommy gets dressed. Why don't you go and watch TV while you wait?"

-"Ok!"

As I watched her skip away I couldn't help but smile. She was the most beautiful child I've ever seen. She has golden blonde hair that waves down to her waist and the most luscious chocolate brown eyes. They look just like... No. I don't want to think about him. The past is best left in past and we have a pretty good life here.

I quickly got out of bed and jumped in the shower, with the remnants of my dream still on my mind. No, not a dream, but a memory. My daughter Kiara and I have lived in the quaint little town of Peace River for four years now. When I was sixteen, my boyfriend broke up with me just before I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't tell anyone, out of fear that my mother would find out and make me abort the baby. I had no idea what to do, so I just grabbed my stuff and ran. My mother always kept a bag full of cash in her closet for emergencies. There was usually around five hundred grand in that bag, so I took it with me. I knew I had to get out of the country. If I stayed anywhere in the US, my mother would find me in ten seconds flat. I had a long time to plan my escape since my mother was in China, but I was so afraid and full of panic that I ran away that night. I didn't tell anyone where I had gone. I didn't even leave a note.

I left Orange County, California. I took a plane and flew to Vancouver, Canada. I stayed in a little town called Mission for a few weeks, but I heard that my mom had finally figured out that I was missing. Mission was way too close to the border, so I wasn't safe there anymore. I went to a little town in Quebec and had Kiara there. Once I was released from the hospital, I noticed that my funds were becoming scarce, so I got a job. Since I was only 18 and had no college degree, I was only being paid minimum wage. When money became really tight, I knew that I had to go to college and get a better job. Before I left Quebec, I stopped at a library and used their computer to wire some money from my mom. It was wrong, I know, but I was doing it for my daughter. I was saving what little I had left to be able to take care of her. I took about 250 grand, so I'd be able to buy a house and pay for tuition. Oh well. It's not my mom would notice, she's so stinking rich. I also sent a little message to my ex...

_Sage-_

_This is Brooklyn. I'm just sending you a message to let you know that I'm alright, but I highly doubt you care. You've probably heard that I ran away and that my mom is giving a huge reward to whomever finds my location. Don't even bother trying to find me. I just thought you should know why I ran away. She has blonde hair, brown eyes and her name is Kiara. She's also your daughter. That's right. I ran away because I was pregnant. I thought you should know. Whatever you do, don't tell my mom, if you care about your family. If she finds out you're the father, She'll sue you for everything you've got. I don't care about you, but I would never want that to happen to your mother or your little brother. You may have thought I'm a selfish bitch, but I still care about some people. By the way, I hope you and Savannah have fun at your wedding, you ass. Tell that bitch I still hate her._

_Have a nice life, jerk._

_Brooklyn Hayes_

After I sent him that message we moved to Alberta. I found a cute little house in Peace River. I went to school and got a degree in medicine. I am now a children's doctor at the local clinic. Kiara has just turned four and is starting kindergarten in September. I still go by the name Hayes, but luckily no one here knows about my mother and her mighty fashion fashion empire. That's what I love about small towns. They are so disconnected.

I let the warm water spray on my back and loosen up all my muscles. Once I ran shampoo and conditioner through my hair, I turned the water off and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. My fashion tastes have really changed since high school. I mean, I had to leave all my expensive clothes behind because they'd stick out like sore thumb, but lately I just don't really find that stuff appealing. It probably doesn't help that I don't have a ton of money anymore. Whatever. I can live without all of it, because I have what I need. What Kiara needs. Have I mentioned that I've matured a lot since high school as well?

As I was brushing my hair I heard a knock at the door. As usual, Kiara was all excited because she loved having visitors. I rushed out of my room to open the door. Once I saw who was behind it, I honestly thought I was going to faint. Or worse, fall dead.

Standing in front of my doorstep was my ex-boyfriend, Sage Bond.


End file.
